A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic communications, and more particularly, to communications via electronic mail.
B. Description of Related Art
Electronic mail (email) has become a relatively common communication medium. Email messages generally arrive quickly (i.e., minutes or less), unobtrusively, and are cheap. For these reasons, email is used extensively in the modern world.
Although email is often thought of as an “informal” communication medium, email is increasingly being used to transmit more formal information. For example, legal and other professional services are increasingly using email to transmit legal and financial documents that would traditionally be sent via postal mail or courier. Some courts, for instance, no longer accept paper filings and instead require electronic filings. One consequence of this juxtaposition of formal documents in a traditionally informal communication medium is that formal documents that would normally be reviewed by one or more persons for content and grammatical accuracy are sent via email without the same level of review.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to effectively impose a greater level of review on certain email communications.